I'll Chase Away All Your Fears
by MadamSynner
Summary: Sequel to 'Through Fire and Rain' Leon and Ashley admit how they feel.


It had been a full year since that terrible incident in Spain. A long year at that. Leon reflected on the 'incident' a lot over the long months. All the what- ifs, and what could have been's going through his mind like crazy. He woke up from nightmares still, not as much as he used to, but he still did. The most reoccurring one was of him running, running to save Ashley with the thought of, 'I'm running out of time, I have to get her, I'm running out of time.' In this dream he never got to her in time and he watched her die. He would wake up from this soaking in sweat and a barely concealed scream just inside his lips. Maybe the dream wouldn't hurt, wouldn't hurt at all if he didn't love her so much.

He had come to accept this love a month or two after they had come home from the incident. He had been reassigned to be Ashley's bodyguard, which was good, so he could keep her safe. If there was anyone who knew how to keep her safe, it was him. He accepted the job, and couldn't help but smile when Ashley was told the news. She had been very excited about having him around. He supposed it had to do with that whole, 'overtime' thing. But he had to admit he was very excited himself. Because, even if he wasn't admitting it, he loved her then.

He sat up in bed and sighed. This time he hadn't woken from a bad dream, but from someone else having a bad dream. Ashley had a room just down from his in the White House and Leon always heard her when she was having a nightmare. He quickly stood from his bed, walking across the carpet in bare feet. He paused, debating whether he should put a shirt on or not, but then decided against it. He walked to his door and curled his fist around the cool metal of the knob. He twisted it and then pulled it open, before stepping out into the hall and closing it softly. He listened carefully, poised like a statue. He listened for any sounds to make sure that it was Ashley having a bad dream. He was assured when he heard her whimper in her sleep.

Leon stepped a crossed the hallway and stood in front of Ashley's door. It had a little pink poster with something girly on it. He stared at this as he waited for her answer. He didn't get one, so he decided to step in anyways. He vaguely wondered if she was with someone in her room. His chest filled with a warm surge of jealousy. He had grown accustomed to this feeling though, whenever boys would look Ashley's way. He had scared off quite a few of them already. Maybe a few Ashley didn't know about, not that it mattered much. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He looked around her room. A room he had grown accustomed to seeing. The walls were a light pink and were covered with posters and pictures. Her bed sat in the middle of the room and he looked there next. He saw her small frame under her pink blankets. She had moved around quite a lot in her sleep and had pushed blankets and covers aside.

Leon stepped towards her bed. On the way over to her, his foot hit something soft. He looked down to the floor and saw what it was. It was a stuffed elephant that Leon had won Ashley at a fair that had went to. It had been her favorite and she hadn't slept without it ever. Leon smiled and bent to pick it up. He held the soft animal in his hand and moved towards her bed again. When he reached it, he sat on the edge of her bed. This close up he could see the look of fear on her face. He frowned and reached his hand out towards her face. He brushed blonde bangs out of her face. She stirred quickly and opened her eyes. She whimpered slightly and moved away from him. Leon frowned deeper and moved his hand away from her, not wanting to scare her.

"It's just me." He said in a husky voice. He watched her relax slowly and scoot closer to him. He had to admit, he loved the way she was comforted by him. He reached his hand out and began soothing her hair down. He had learned she liked this from all the times he had slipped into her room when she had a nightmare.

"Ashley." He spoke softly. She responded immediately with a small smile and she scooted closer to him. Leon smiled softly and held out his arms for her. She sat up and hid her face into his neck. He placed one large, calloused hand against her lower back and his other played with her hair.

"I dreamed about… Them again." She said simply. Leon didn't have to ask who, he knew. The monsters, the Granados. He didn't like them that much either. She continued lightly, "It was horrible, they were chasing me… I… Couldn't get away."

"But you did, you're here now. Safe and sound." Leon assured, slowly rocking them back and forth.

"Because of you." Ashley said.

"No."

"Yes."

They always had this bantering. Who had been the hero. Leon knew that Ashley had helped out a lot. But she never wanted to say that. She sometimes called Len her, 'Knight in shining armor.' It was usually accompanied by a blush, but Leon liked that a lot. He liked being called her, 'Knight in shining armor'.

"Leon…" Ashley said after a few moments of silence. She had something to say and she was going to say it.

"Yes?" Leon answered, pulling back to look into her eyes. Her amber eyes were filled with doubt, and Leon wanted to wipe that away.

"I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy." She breathed before ducking her head back into the safe place of his neck. That's how they sat for a while, and minutes passed slowly. Ashley was sure Leon would just leave and got back to his room and she was prepared to lay in bed awake all night. That's when Leon finally spoke up.

"Ashley?" He said, moving so he could look into her face. But she kept her chin down so he couldn't see her eyes. He fixed that problem by tilting her chin up and looking into them.

"Yes?" She asked. She was afraid he was going to tell her that they couldn't love each other, that it wasn't allowed.

"I love you too, Ashley Graham." He said and then moved his lips in to kiss her. It was the sweetest kiss any had ever had. Though, Ashley hadn't ever really kissed.. She was in fact still a virgin, she had been saving it for… Well, for Leon.

"Mind if I sleep here tonight?" He asked. His only answer was her pulling him down under the sheets. They slept soundly the rest of the night and when they woke up they laid tangled together for a while. They could get used to this.


End file.
